Amnesia
by puckertt
Summary: AU How many times has Arthur got knocked out? We've lost count. It is a miracle that Camelot still has a healthy future King. But what if something went wrong? What if Arthur would get brain damage and would forget everything?


**AN: Morgana is NOT evil here. She has been away for a year, but had a fight with Morgause or something, or and she loved Camelot too much to destroy it.**

_/How many times has Arthur got knocked out? We've lost count. It is a miracle that Camelot still has a healthy future King. But what if something went wrong? What if Arthur would get brain damage and would forget about the whole previous year? What if he and Gwen would get married in a month, but he completely forgot about?/_

Gwen was wandering down one of the long corridors of the castle, when she walked into a miserably looking Merlin.

'Gwen! You need to come with me, Arthur... something went terribly wrong. He's in Gaius' room. Come on.'  
>Merlin said, who was obviously trying to hide his sadness.<p>

'What happened?' She asked worried, while they were hurrying to Gaius' rooms.

'Arthur. He was fighting, we don't know with who, and we'll probably never know that. Sir Leon found him, brought him to Gaius. He's sleeping now. He was unconscious, first, but he woke up and couldn't remember anything.' Merlin said.

Gwen could tell he was upset. Merlin and Arthur both would never admit it, but they had became actual friends, over the last three years.

Gwen didn't want to know more. She still had a lot questions, but she was scared for the answers.

When they had reached Gaius' rooms, she saw Arthur lying in the bed, peacefully sleeping. Uther, Morgana, Sir Leon and Gaius himself were gathered around the bed. She didn't notice any physical damage.

'Gaius, what's wrong with him?'

'He has got brain damage, I'm afraid.' Gaius said sadly. 'He doesn't remember anything about the past year. I'm sorry, Guinevere.'

Gwen started calculating. It was August, now. And their relationship started last year... in September.

But it wasn't possible that Arthur had forgotten everything about the previous year.

That was impossible.

She just didn't believe that Arthur would just forget about everything they were.

Arthur awoke half an hour later.

He looked around the room. 'What am I doing here?' He asked, as soon as he realized that he wasn't lying in his own bed, and everyone in the room was looking worried.

His eyes widened when he saw Morgana standing next to his bed. 'Morgana? You're back!' He shouted.

'I have been back for nine months, Arthur.'

Arthur frowned. 'Why don't I remember that?' He asked. Gwen could hear the panic in his voice. 'Is there something wrong with my brain?'

Nobody answered.

Arthur tried to sit up, but Uther pushed him back in his bed.

'Merlin? Please tell me what happened.'

Gwen couldn't stand it any longer. She ran out of the chambers, found her way back to her own, and her heart began to break. Arthur couldn't have forgotten it. He couldn't have forgotten about their love. About everything they had done, to convince Uther. How she was almost burned to the stakes. How he had offered to relinquish his entitlement to the throne. How Merlin had saved them, using his magic. Oh God, Arthur must have forgotten that too. When Merlin had first told him, Arthur had ignored him for two weeks. He had accepted it now. Gwen suspected that he only had been angry because Merlin had been lying to him.

The door opened, and Merlin walked in.

'Gwen, you alright?'

'No.' She almost wispered. And tears started rolling down het cheeks. 'It's not alright.'

Merlin nodded, and hugged her.

'Have you talked to him?' She asked.

'Yes.' He said, and Gwen could already hear that there wasn't any good news.

'And?'

'He doesn't remember anything. Not about my magic, nor about your wedding. I'm sorry Gwen. He doesn't even remember falling in love with you.'

'Can't you cure him?' She asked desperatly. Merlin was her only hope.

'No. Maybe, but I can't risk his life like that. I'd only that of he'd be dying.'

It was quiet for a while.

'But maybe his memories do return. He can't just forget about your love, I had never seen him like that before. About anyone. You should try to refresh his memories. Take him to the place where you first met him, and where you fell in love.' And Merlin walked away.

He was right. That was exactly what she was going to do.

**AN: Do you think this has any potential? I'm not sure if I continue with this, please tell what you think.****  
><strong>


End file.
